


Exceedingly Well-Arranged

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 29 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://furor-scribiend.livejournal.com/profile">furor_scribiend</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Lucius: power-trip, pressure, permission</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exceedingly Well-Arranged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Furorscribiendi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/gifts).



> Written on 29 May 2006 in response to [furor_scribiend](http://furor-scribiend.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Lucius: power-trip, pressure, permission_.

It wasn't a power-trip that made Lucius certain of Narcissa's acquiescence in the matter of his "occasionally sleeping outside the marital bed," as they put it between themselves; it was contractual, and Mrs. Malfoy was guaranteed permission to stray once she'd borne her "spare"—but, given that Severus was his lover, Lucius understood that he would never feel the pressure of his wife's infidelity.

He never would feel it, Narcissa knew, for she was content to be the mother of one son. She also enjoyed having time to devote to her own paramour—when he wasn't in Lucius' company, of course.


End file.
